devaud_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
LeAnn (album)
LeAnn is the debut album by American singer, LeAnn Giambi. The album was made and produced by Deváud. Discussion about the album started in October 2012, when Giambi was anxious about producing an album. She hired her ex-husband's cousin, Deváud, to produce and write the album. She worked on four songs, "Wisdom", "Gossip", "Knife in the Back", & "My Heart Beats". She released "Wisdom" in November 2013, while announcing her debut album. It only reached 27 on the DT 125, which was a digital disaster. She later released "Yellow Man", after reviewers said that "Wisdom" was the weakest track on the album. "Yellow Man" was a digital success and debuted on the #1 spot, in which it was #1 for 10 weeks. On January 6, 2014, she plans to release "My Heart Beats" as the third single. On December 19, 2013, she said that the album would consist of 4-5 singles. On January 8, 2014, "My Heart Beats" debuted at #5 on the DT RE25 and on January 15, 2014, the song debuted at #2 on the DT Hot 100. Singles LeAnn announced that her debut single would be titled, "Wisdom". She wanted a song called "Humbleness" to follow, but the song was unreleased. "Wisdom" debuted at #27 on the Hot 100, but peaked at #27 as well. It is currently #33. "Yellow Man" followed instead and became her best selling single, becoming #1 for six straight weeks. "My Heart Beats" was released in January and debuted at #2. It is currently #8. She will release a fourth and fifth single, one of them is led to believe it is "Lip-Synch" due to the commercial success. Though "Lip-Synch" could not chart on the Hot 100 until released. Instead, LeAnn released the song in the US only, on February 9. Internationally, the song will be released as a promotional single. Elsewhere, the fourth single will be released on March 1. "Lip-Synch" would be eligible to chart on the week of February 22nd. On February 11, she announced the last two singles were "I Wanna Know" and "Hello, My Name Is...". In July 2014, "Hello, My Name Is..." reached #12 on the DT Charts after being uncharted for over four months, it later rose to #2 and #1, giving her 5 straight #1's in a row. Music Videos LeAnn confirmed in December 2013, that each song on her album would have it's own music video, along with 4 unreleased tracks that she planned to release separately, throughout 2014. The music video for Wisdom premiered on her Facebook page on November 13, 2013, the day after it's release. Yellow Man premiered on December 20, 2013, and had a party-themed dialogue. All-American Girl" premiered on December 22, and took place in a neighborhood, located in Minnesota. Also on the 22nd, she gave the release dates for the next five songs. "Gossip" on January 16, "Knife in the Back" on January 24, "pUmP iT!" on February 2, "My Heart Beats" on February 14, and "Hello, My Name Is..." on February 28. "Lip-Synch" will be released on February 28 as well. Companion Series A series on Onivia titled, "LeAnn: The Outtakes" debuted on Onivia on January 23, 2014. The first episode titled, A New Beginning reached 1.237 million views. The second episode, Learn From Your Past reached 0.991 million views. The third episode, "Sing, Sing, Sing" reached 0.873 million views. The finale, "A Bit Stronger", reached 0.676 million views. Track Listing Standard Edition Tracks Re-Release Tracks